


Not Your Typical Wedding Day

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clusterfuck of Misunderstandings, F/M, HEA, Muggle AU, Sirius Black Is Not As Good At Relationship Advice As He Thinks He Is, Texting, These dumb idiots, concealed identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Hermione enjoys her life at university. Only sometimes does the memory of Remus Lupin sneak up on her, but it's fine. Really. Nevermind that he was a total prick for cutting a perfectly good friendship short. She doesn't mind. So, why exactly does she run in the opposite direction when he crops up in her life once more?





	Not Your Typical Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Muggle AU. Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin grew up together. After he moves away, they meet again at university years later, both pinning the blame of their falling out on the other. 
> 
> Misunderstandings galore.
> 
> Thank you for HaveCourageandBeKind's invaluable alpha advice and constant cheerleading. Thank you to my beta Katalina Riddle for making such clear suggestions to help with my first remione. This was fun! I so love the marauders, but excluding Peter. *Michael Scott's voice* don't like that.

 

* * *

"Thank you," she said cheerfully, taking the cup from the barista's extended hand.

Clutching the drink tightly in her hand, the brunette exited the coffee shop, pulling her mobile from her back pocket. There was a missed call from her mum, two text messages from Gideon, and social media notifications she didn't care to scroll through. Adjusting the strap of her backpack, she called her mother first. Gideon's texts were no doubt a not so subtle hint as to what she might be doing this weekend.

"Hermione!" her mum answered, and there was an echo as she placed the call on speaker. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the library." she said, blowing into the small opening of her coffee. "Professor Snape's test is tomorrow; I wanted a last minute study session."

Jean Granger laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'll make a perfect score, darling."  _Clearly she had never met Professor Snape._ "You'll never believe who stopped by today. You're the first one I called, but then you didn't answer. So I called your father instead."

"Who?" Certain she was going to say it was an old family friend, or maybe one of Hermione's primary teachers - as they had stopped by before - Hermione indulged her mother. The sooner the call was over, the sooner she could focus on the finer elements of early history and notate the smallest facts that were sure to pop up tomorrow morning.

"Lyall Lupin —"

The cup slipped from her grip, crashing to the cement, causing coffee to splash across her shoes, and the bottoms of her joggers. Her breath caught in her throat, and Hermione couldn't find anything to say.

"— I brewed us tea, of course and he stayed for about an hour. Did you know that Remus is going to be attending the same university as you? Small world, isn't it?"

Well, no. Hermione didn't know a blasted thing about Remus because he hadn't spoken to her since seven years ago in the tree house that was just outside her childhood bedroom. They used to jump from her windowsill to the ladder and make their way into it.

Slowly, her brain caught up with her mother's words. "Remus?" she asked, her voice wavering. "Remus Lupin, my old friend?"

There was a pause. "Of course, Hermione. Do you know any other Remus Lupins? Lyall thought you might not have heard. He mentioned that you never spoke to Remus, and how eventually his son believed you just didn't want to speak with him —"

" _What?_ " Hermione snapped, bending down to snatch her wasted cup from the ground and toss it into the nearest trash can. "Then Remus is a bloody liar!" she shouted. It drew unwelcome attention. "Remus never spoke to me, Mum. He never returned my calls, so I'm not sure why — was Remus there? Did he tell you this himself?"

Her mother huffed in disapproval. "Hermione, I just told you his father told me that. I'm sure Remus is at the university just like you. It sounds to me that the two of you lost contact, but I hope you don't treat him this way if you run into him."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth to reply, not that her mother could see it. "Of course," she muttered. "Still, this is his fault if —"

Jean Granger was not one to let her finish a nasty thought. "Hermione Jean, stop it. You're acting like a child. It was years ago. Now I understand you were only thirteen and Remus was your first boyfriend —"

Hermione had the same habits as her mother, such as biting her nails and cutting people off like the know it all she was. "He wasn't my sodding boyfriend. He was my best friend, who happened to be a boy."

"Oh?" she remarked from the other side of the line. Hermione could imagine her mother was likely slipping into her seat at the kitchen table, her brows knitting together. Still, there was that mischievous note in her tone. "Would you like to know what I found in the attic the other day? The notebook where the two of you planned your wedding, which was supposed to take place this Saturday, mind you. Do you remember that?"

Her face flushed red, and the blush creeped down her neck as she pulled her scarf over her face. She definitely remembered the day she and Remus had spent beside the lake, planning a small event. "...No." Hermione weakly said.

Her mum chuckled, and papers rustled in the background. "Let me remind you then." She cleared her throat. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin on February 14, 1998. I must say, Hermione, it's lovely how you gave yourself so much time until the wedding."

"Mum," she hissed, ripping the door of the library open. At least it would be mostly empty for the time of day. "Please stop reading that. I was eight and Remus wasn't much older."

"Most parents would have been concerned for their daughter being friends with a boy two years older, but Remus was always so sweet. Your father was always glad Remus only liked to read your poetry, or slip you notes instead of, well..."

Hermione's face was blazing, surely the same red as her shirt now, and she leaned against the wall of the entryway. "I think you've made your point, but I don't remember what it was anymore."

"You don't?" It was an invitation if her mother had ever heard one. "I just want you to remember that he was your best friend, Hermione. The boy loves you dearly. Lyall even said he was so excited to learn the two of you would be attending the same university. Don't be so caught up in a grudge when there is surely a reasonable explanation."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Remus —"

"Pardon me, did you say my name?"

She froze in place. Hermione knew what she would see if she looked up; the familiar face that was now paired with a raspy voice.

Not ready to face the sudden turn of her Wednesday, she took the coward's way out and ran through the door.

* * *

He admitted that he was forgetful. She used to tell him it was the most irritating thing about him, and she'd smiled as she spent their childhood reminding him where he'd put his glasses. Or his wallet, or maybe his homework.

Remus hadn't forgotten the sound of her voice, or the way his name slid off her tongue so effortlessly.

He stared at the ceiling as he laid in his dorm room bed, replaying the events of earlier that day in his head.

_All he needed was a book to catch up on the sudden exam in Professor Snape's class. Just as Sirius said he would, the greasy haired professor wasn't going to give him a pass just because he was a transfer. It was fine, Remus assured himself, patting his tawny leather messenger and making his way to the front desk._

_Madam Pince stared at him over the rim of her jeweled glasses, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait your turn. It's being held for another student."_

_He frowned, eyes flicking to the laminated sign that was stuck to the top of the wraparound desk. "But," Remus began, laying his palm gently on the sign. "It says that materials cannot be held for anyone if another student is in need of it."_

" _Policy recently changed." she quipped, looking once more to her computer._

" _Ma'am, I'm only a transfer, and I don't have ample time to review it before tomorrow. Please, it won't take long."_

_She pushed her glasses back into place. "I'm sure Miss Granger will be done within an hour. I'll put your name down to hold it. What is your name?"_

_He froze, his hands growing clammy as he pulled his sleeves down his arms, hiding his curled fists._ That  _was a name he'd not heard in a long time. Of course he could pause and think of exactly how long it had been since he'd seen her, but he wasn't sure his brain was up to the maths right now._

_Caramel riotous curls, dark eyes that lightened when she giggled, or swatted him. She hadn't quite grown into her teeth yet as a child, but still -_

" _Sir," Madam Pince snapped, clicking her pen and shouting, "Brown! No bubblegum in my library!" across the room in the same instance._

_Remus hadn't stuttered in years. "I apologize." he stumbled, restarting his sentence three times before he forced the words out. "Remus —"_

_Pince cut him off, laying her pen down and pointing over his shoulder. "Miss Granger has just arrived," she pointed to just beyond the first set of double glass doors. "If you would like to ask her, I'm sure she would be happy to share the book with you."_

_He nodded dumbly, his throat dry._

_She was the same and she was different. So fucking different it made his head spin._

_Hermione leaned against the glass, her back to him. Chattering animatedly on her mobile, her lips moving and her hand weaving in front of her - she still had a habit of talking with her hands, it seemed - he assumed he was lucky she hadn't turned around. Afterall, they hadn't spoken in years at her desire._

_He moved forward, fully distracted by the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wrapping a bouncy curl around her finger like twine. His voice was caught in his throat. What in the bloody fuck was he going to say to her if she did turn to him? Remus had difficulty believing he would be able to form a coherent sentence._

_He meant to ask what the fuck her problem had been when she had Peter of all people tell him to leave her alone, but his voice died in his throat._

"—  _Remus —"_

_His eyes shot open. Her voice was a whisper, but he recognized it despite it being just a bit higher. "Pardon me, did you say my name?"_

_He wondered what went through her mind. It was visible how she'd noticed his voice, which was a reason to rejoice, wasn't it? If she remembered him?_

_She tripped over her own two feet, taking a long step away from him and hurrying out the door. Hermione slammed into a bystander, sending his coffee to the ground and splashing against her shoes. She had not once looked back._

_Remus's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline. "Well, that could have gone better." he muttered._

"You've been moping there all night." Sirius called, letting the door slam behind him. "I would have invited Marlene back, but I can hardly get a good shag when you're pouting all night."

He rolled his eyes. "Sod off."

Sirius sat at the foot of Remus's bed, arching an eyebrow. "This is about that curly headed bird, isn't it? The one that told you back when you were kids she wasn't interested. Let me tell you, mate, it's her loss. She's not even that good —"

Remus kicked him in the stomach, scowling as he sprawled across their tacky red rug. "I'll tell you once and then never again not to fucking talk about her like that." The curse word had made its way into his everyday vocabulary after knowing Sirius for years.

Fortunately, Sirius Black had been his first friend when he'd moved away, coaxing him out of his shell. Remus has been enrolled in another university while his mum was sick. He'd wanted to be closer to her while she was nearing the end. In truth, it was at his father's suggestion to move into Sirius' dorm room.

He sighed, rubbing his jaw as he lay in the floor. "Sorry." Sirius winced, sitting up. "I was lying. She's fit."

There was a rumble from the back of his throat.

Sirius threw his hands up. "I can't say she's ugly and I can't say she's fit. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing is preferable." Remus replied, tossing his stress ball toward the ceiling. "I should have said something to her beyond 'oh, did you say my name?'" He shook his head.

Black strands slipped from Sirius's bun. He wouldn't stop wearing it, not after it he'd learned that some girls liked it. Remus thought it looked ridiculous, a shared sentiment with James. "I bet your mind went blank when you saw her."

Remus nodded.

"You sappy sod," Sirius chuckled, reaching into his pocket. "Here." he said, placing it on the bed flat under his palm and sliding it toward him. "I happened across your girl in the quad. Buttered her up a bit and managed to get her number."

As much as he wanted a second chance, giving Sirius her number made it rather clear she probably wasn't interested. "And just how did you get this?" Remus bit out, taking the scrap piece of paper between his fingers. It was a woman's handwriting alright, but most likely hers.

The 'i' in Hermione wasn't whimsically dotted, and there were no loops to accompany the script. All it was her name  _Hermione Granger_  followed by her mobile.

Sirius smirked as he stretched across the rug like a cat. "I wasn't trying to get into her knickers if that's what you're wondering. Fuck, I would never do that." His offence was false. "Besides, I don't think she could handle me."

Remus chuckled, his chest deflating a bit as he turned the paper over in his hands. Already, he was looking toward his mobile that laid on the dresser, still plugged into the charger. "It's cute how you think you're anything but a teddy bear. If anything, you wouldn't be able handle her."

Sirius snorted. "And you could? You're the most sensitive man I've ever met."

He laughed fully, sitting up finally and grabbing his mobile. "Yes, well, Sirius we may be close, but I assure you that I've never taken  _you_  to bed."

He looked to Remus curiously. "You can't say that and not elaborate." Sirius drawled. "I've told you everything about my sexcapades."

"Your calling them sexcapades is  _exactly_  why I won't tell you anything." Remus muttered, keying the number into his phone. He started the text three times, and then restarted four until he settled for simplicity rather than going for the kill. "How did you get her number?"

Sirius shrugged. "She was recommended as a tutor to me by Marlene. I mentioned my girlfriend said she was brilliant."

"She is," Remus agreed.

"What are you saying to her?" his friend perked up. He slid out of his leather jacket, tossing it onto his own bed. "Remus?"

He shot Sirius a glare. "As if I would tell you."

"You should tell her she's pretty, but you'd like to see how pretty she looks when you're between her thighs." he suggested unhelpfully.

Remus tugged his collar up while his cheeks filled with colour. "Does that actually work for you?" he spluttered.

"It's all about the delivery. Let me see." Sirius argued, sitting on the bed once more.

He jerked away from him. "No," Remus said firmly, twisting halfway off of the bed to hit send and lock his mobile before Sirius could grab it.

" _Yes!"_  Sirius growled before grabbing his ankles and flipping him over the side of the bed.

The broke the lamp, and the wall, and would probably not be getting their deposit back.

* * *

Hermione had asked Parvati to pick up the book she needed from the library after she'd run off. But even between the textbook, and her meticulous notes, she couldn't focus.

Why hadn't she at least looked at him? The last memory she had of him when he was fifteen, void of any muscle, and when he desperately needed a haircut was still etched in her mind.

She groaned, the bed dipping below her while she stared at the pale blue walls. Flipping the book shut, she laid on the bed, her head hanging off the side. Long, messy curls touched the floor as she pulled her mobile from her pocket. A text was waiting for her from an unknown number. Her eyebrows shot up.

_Hermione?_

_Who is this?_  Laying her mobile on her stomach, she didn't think much of the text. She wasn't going to acknowledge who she was until she knew exactly who she was talking to. Common courtesy, she thought.

It vibrated immediately.

_A friend of mine gave me this number. He said you were a tutor?_

She raised an eyebrow. Well, her initial thought of the man with black hair and leather jacket had been correct. There was no way he had been the one searching for a tutor. He looked more like someone who would burn your house down for kicks. Quickly typing, she replied  _Oh, I'm sorry. You really should have opened with that._

_Are you always this haughty?_

She sniggered. Normally the comment might have dug under her skin, but this was as good a distraction as any.

Nothing wrong with a little indulgence.

* * *

She was glued to her phone.

Hermione was so distracted in fact that she didn't even notice Cormac had been walking beside her for the better half of her way to Professor Snape's exam. And then he snapped his fingers right in front of her face.

She locked her phone, pocketing it and fixing him with a glare. "Can I help you?" Hermione adjusted her back, stepping down the stairs into the building. "The correct answer is no - I cannot help you."

"You could," he insisted. "Listen, I know the first time didn't go that well."

Hermione snorted. "That's an understatement. If you're looking for a quick shag this weekend, find someone else. I'm not interested."

"I mean," he paused, running his fingers through sandy blond hair, "I would take you on a date too. You like food,"

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked. Sure, it was obvious he didn't mean anything hurtful by the comment, but if he was going to bother her, she could have some entertainment. "I don't think commenting on a woman's eating habits is the best way to win them over."

Cormac winced. "You know that's not what I mean. You're ridiculously fit, and all I'm asking is for dinner and a movie?" He appeared so genuine that she felt a bit sorry for him.

"I'm sorry. I have plans." she replied, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. "Maybe you could ask someone else?"

He gave a noncommittal grumble, and with a short nod, he walked ahead of her.

Hermione made her way to her regular seat, her fingers sliding against the railing as she walked down the stairs. The room was in chaos for the moment, suspended in loud laughter. Her seat was in the middle, right in the front. It was the seat she used every day, but now someone was sitting there.

She might have squeaked. Hermione wasn't sure, but she recognized him from the side profile. His jaw was sharper than she remembered. Well dressed in a pair of dark trousers, a button up shirt and what she was pretty sure was the same cashmere cardigan she used to steal when they were kids, Remus was more approachable than ever.

A redhead was settled into the seat beside him, sliding him a scrap piece of paper.

Hermione's phone vibrated in her pocket and she turned on her heel before she could embarrass herself any further by standing in the middle of the aisle.

 _Coward,_ her mind accused.

She settled into a seat just to the right of Malfoy, who didn't acknowledge her presence. Hermione pulled her phone from her pocket.

_I didn't know we had Professor Snape at the same time. Small world, isn't it?_

She glanced toward the front of the room. Remus was laughing, his chest shaking as he chuckled with the girl at his left. Hermione assumed it was his girlfriend. Her stomach was in knots.

_It definitely is._

* * *

His original aim was to carry on the charade until Saturday, but every time he saw her, all Remus wanted to do was confront her. Two days of seeing her scamper to the back of the room so she could escape before him drove him batty.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle her or snog her. Preferably both since her problem solving technique was to avoid him.

_Are you sure you need a tutor? You seem bright enough to me. Also, when are you going to tell me your name? You know mine and it's hardly fair to keep me in the dark._

Sirius tried to tell him he should say something dangerous like 'you'd run if you knew who I was.' "Birds go crazy for the rugged, bad boy type."

Remus had pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mate, you've never met her. She would undoubtedly tell me to fuck off."

He went for half of the truth, the half that didn't involve the words  _hi, my name is Remus Lupin and I was in love with you then and I'm probably in love with you now. What the fuck is your problem?_ Rather than spill the entire can of worms, he sent,  _I don't think you're keen on me. And I could really use the help._

Three bouncing dots went on for a minute before the completely disappeared. He shouldn't have been waiting, sitting so still and in complete silence, for her to reply. When she  _did_  reply, it was clear she must have erased her reply several times. Since all he received was a short message.

_I'm sure that's not true. I don't think there's anyone I truly hate, not even Malfoy who was a right terror to me always. I think you'll find I'm easy to get along with._

_So, there's no one you hate? Not even from when you were a child? No hidden grudges against ex-boyfriends or best mates?_

_There was one boy who was my best friend, but he never talked to me again. It broke my heart, but I don't even hate him._

Remus frowned. He had no idea what she was talking about. But then...god, she really had no idea who she was talking to.

"How fucking dense," he snorted. His thoughts were still up in the air. On the one hand, he could have laughed that she still hadn't realized. And then...she wasn't the sort to deflect blame. If Hermione was saying he'd never talked to her again, there was absolutely a reason.

His stomach twisted.

* * *

Hermione didn't dress nicely because it was the most romantic day of the year. It was only because she had a tutoring session and needed to look her best. It wasn't because the man she'd been texting did a phenomenal job of keeping her attention, of distracting her from real life problems. It  _definitely_ wasn't because she wondered if he was cute. Not. At. All.

She pulled her jeans up her legs before pulling a dark blue blouse from her closet. Turning in front of the mirror, she sighed as she saw the tags were still on it. Well, at least she hadn't shown up like she'd bought something just for the occasion. Really, it was absurd. He was a stranger, and she was only helping him with the finer parts of mathematics.

There was just something familiar about him.

Hermione slipped her feet into a pair of flats that were nicer than her worn out trainers. She'd cleaned out her backpack that morning, leaving all of her other books on her bed.

She locked the door behind her. The corridor was mostly quiet, though she could hear the sounds of people hooking up in the room besides hers. Her nose crinkled at the unmistakable sound of Lavender, and she hurried out of the building.

She would be early, so she took her time as she walked to the library. Kicking stray leaves that landed in her path, Hermione pulled her phone from her pocket.

_Coffee?_

_Sounds great._

_Perfect. See you in twenty. x_

Hermione froze in place, gripping her phone, her head tilting to the side. Not that the little letter tacked on the end meant much; it just seemed out of place. It was likely due to the holiday and the fact he knew she was tutoring instead of - her cheeks caught fire.

_Are you saying that because of the holiday?_

_No? I was just being polite._

_You spelled flirtatious wrong, me thinks._

_You can't see it, but I rolled my eyes. I'm not flirting with you just because it's bloody Valentine's Day._

_Perfect. Because I could have had a date._

_Are you trying to convince me or yourself?_

_You're kind of a bastard._

_Thanks. How do you take your coffee?_

Hermione huffed.

* * *

Hermione went to her normal spot, sitting in the back corner of the library as she packed her bag. The building was quiet, the only other person in the library at the moment was Madam Pince.

"Before you run away, listen to what I have to say." Remus said softly, setting the coffee cup in front of her.

The blood drained from her face. "Remus?"

He didn't smile. "Wow, I'm surprised you even remember that considering you've ignored me for so long."

She jumped from her seat, and the chair clattered to the floor. "I ignored you? Bullshite." Her fingers shook as she looked down. "Before I tell you that you're a complete arse for believing that, why don't you tell me why you think that?"

Remus' eyes narrowed, and his teeth scraped his lower lip. "I called you over and over again after you changed your number, but you never answered."

Hermione's head tilted to the side. "You thought I changed my number?"

"Peter told me."

She arched an eyebrow. "Pettigrew?"

He snorted. "Do you know another?" God, while she missed his snarkiness, it was going to be the reason she walloped him.

So this was what it felt like to have the breath knocked out of you. "I never changed my number. My parents still have the same number. I can even show you." Hermione snatched her phone from the table. He was doubting her. "Look," Hermione said, handing him the phone. "You can call them right now and Mum would answer. Well, she might not since they have a dinner reservations, but you'll get our answering machine. It used to be the one we recorded."

His lips parted. "You kept that after I moved away?"

She shifted her weight. "For awhile, but then it was clear you weren't going to answer. So she taped it over."

"Peter said you must have changed your number and you didn't want to see me again."

"How could you believe that?" Hermione snapped, dragging her hands down her face. "Fuck, you're an idiot! How could you possibly believe him?"

"It's not like I was ever —"

Hermione scowled. "If you're about to launch into a speech on your self deprecation, save it for someone who would believe it. You were my best friend in the world. I was in —" she cut herself off, before letting those words slip. "If anything, Pettigrew told you that because he fancied me. You weren't the sort of competition he could beat."

Remus's eyes narrowed. "Then why didn't you call me?" he asked. "I'm not accusing you so don't give me that look. If this is true, you would have called me." There was no hiding the hurt as it flashed across his face, flickering and giving way to a rare display of anger.

Chocolate coloured eyes narrowed as she scrolled through her phone and thrust it into his hands. "I did, you prick, and I still have it after all these years."

His eyebrows drew together. "Oh, fuck,"

She made a triumphant hmph sound. "The  _real_ question is why didn't you answer?"

"Hermione,"

"I mean—"

"Do you remember how you constantly made fun of my penmanship? Like fucking constantly?" he grinned. "You used to make me rewrite my homework."

He cheeks filled with colour. "It was terrible."

He stepped toward her, his hip brushing against the mahogany table. "Love, these are sevens, not fours." Remus burst into laughter as her mouth fell open.

"You're kidding." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "This is such a clusterfuck."

Remus bent down, kissing her hair while he had the chance. "Have you always used such foul language?"

Hermione shrugged, her anger finally deflating. "I still want to discuss this more, how all of this became so convoluted, but for now…" she peered up at him. "You're not cross with me?"

He shook his head. "I was when you were avoiding me. Did you reschedule any important plans today when you agreed to tutor me?"

She was already packing her books away. "Oh, no. McLaggen wanted to take me to dinner so he could shag me after, but I wasn't interested. Now that we've cleared this up, you should probably meet with your girlfriend." Her back was turned to him, her tone nonchalant as if she were talking about a business transaction.

"I have a girlfriend?" he asked dumbly as she shouldered har bag and moved between the aisles.

Hermione turned to look at him. "Yes, the redhead in Professor Snape's? Remus, you and I are fine, but honestly it's rude if you don't take her to do at least something. "

And then he was laughing, taking long strides toward her. Remus pressed her to the bookshelf, his eyes bright with a mischievous twinkle as his hands settled on either side of her head. "Lily is a dear friend, but she's not mine in any capacity." As he leaned down a smile curled across her face. "You're kind of dense, did you know that?"

She scoffed, her shoulders relaxing and she let her backpack land next to her feet. "We both are." Hermione picked at her nails before looking back up at him. "I have a bad habit of making quick assumptions."

Remus nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I remember," he said softly. "It's nice to know some things never change."

Her heart pounded in her chest. He was looking at her as if he was going to close the distance between them any moment. "Is there anything else that hasn't changed?" Hermione asked, her fingers stretching out and skimming the buttons of his cardigan.

He exhaled, squeezing his eyes shut. And then he was right there, his lips a breath away from hers. "Well, there's the fact that I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened. She was supposed to say something. Anything would have been better than staring at him disbelief. Hermione shook her head when he moved to pull away, his arms falling to his sides and a dejected look coming over his face. "Wait!" she cried out.

Hermione grabbed him by the front of his cardigan, the material familiar as it slid against her fingers, and yanked him toward her. Feverishly, she pressed her lips to his, melting into the curve of him as one of his arms slid around her waist, the other around her shoulders, and he buried his fingers in her hair.

"I was just surprised." she murmured against his lips, tilting her head and stretching up to kiss him once more. "I wasn't rejecting you."

He chuckled. "Out of curiosity and likely embarrassing myself in the process, do you remember what today is?"

It didn't come to her immediately, but then she laughed into his chest. "It's our wedding day, Mr Lupin."

His fingers combed through her hair. "Well, I'm not asking you to marry me yet, but it is Valentine's Day."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you asking me on a date? I'd have to think about it." Hermione lifted her head, sniggering at his frown. "I'm kidding. There is no one —"

He growled as he leaned toward her, gripping her chin and roughly leaving her with a kiss that made her toes curl. On the other side of the shelf, several books fell to the floor. "Teasing isn't polite, 'Mione." Remus breathed. "Am I still allowed to call you that?"

"You're the  _only_  one allowed to call me that." she retorted. "What do you have in mind?" Hermione bent to grab her bag, but he easily took it from her.

Instead, Remus took her hand in his and tugged her toward the exit. "How do you feel about crowds?"

She winced. "I still loathe them."

"And romantic comedies for movies?" he asked, opening the door for them.

"Oh, yes, they're not my favorite. I prefer just comedy."

He nodded, lifting her arm and spinning her before leading her into the curve of him. Remus's gaze flicked to her lips before asking, "What about take away and  _just_  a comedy movie then? Quiet night in, yeah?"

It sounded perfect.


End file.
